Her First Love
by CharlotteAnne15
Summary: This is the story of Allison, Bella's younger sister. After a year of living alone with her mom and Phil she is fed up with it and moves to Forks with her sister and Charlie. Once she gets there she realizes there maybe more going on than meets the eye, and not everybody is willing to share what that is. This is a Seth/OC story but the Cullen are in here a lot too. In need of Beta
1. A Fresh Start

I am sort of re-updating these chapters, I recently obtained a Beta (cheers) and we are improving the chapters together. I will probably brag more on her when we progress. Anyway this is a Seth/OC story, and I really would like some feedback on this, because this a more popular story line than my other story. Enjoy :)

The plane dipped again, and my insides churned in protest. 'Oh god,' I hated turbulence, I hated planes. I really hated old snoring guys sitting next to me on a plane during turbulence.

I turned my iPod up to an ungodly volume, trying to find my happy place. It wasn't likely for me to succeed in this. I really hated planes. It was the first day of summer and I was on a plane. Great start for a great new life, right?

I was moving to a new town, to Forks. I wasn't exactly ecstatic about it, but I was excited to see my sister, Bella, again after so long. We still video chatted, several times even. Her boyfriend Edward seemed nice enough, and outrageously gorgeous.

I used to live with my Mom and her husband Phil. They were both great, and I loved them, but they might be a bit too enamored to be around at the moment. When Bella lived with us, they had restricted themselves more, but when she left, they upped the ante considerably. I'd had to stand a year of it alone already, and to be honest I was fed up.

Over that year I had gotten accepted to a nice private school with scholarship. Because of that, all of my friends seemed to drift away, but it wasn't with hard feelings or anything. I was determined to go to a good college, and my social life had to suffer for it, but it would be worth it in the long run. Even if it had become quite lonely.

At least I didn't have any terrible goodbyes when I left. I had a clean slate here, like a new start. I could make a whole new circle of friends. Hopefully one of them was ace at Math, and would tutor me. I needed to raise that 'barely a B' to a strong A, and studying like a slave wasn't cutting it. I was shooting for all A's all four years of High school but Math made that a difficult goal.

The plane rattled again, and I held my breath until it went back to flying normally. _'That's what you get for watching final destination,'_ I chided myself.

The seatbelt light blinked on and I sighed partially, grateful that I would soon be on the ground.

Once we landed I tracked down my bags begrudgingly. Bella had promised Edward and she would be on time to pick me up, but I had my doubts in this busy and quite loud airport. At least I didn't have to spend any more time on the plane.

Half an hour later I was standing in front of a bag carousel looking for my suitcase, huffing frustrated. I brought only three bags with me, the rest would be shipped to Charlie's house eventually.

I was scanning the suitcases, contemplating if I would get in trouble for riding the carousel. Probably not any real trouble, but I would have gotten stared at by a lot of the people there.

I heard my name being called from somewhere behind me. _"Allison!"_

I turned around, scanning the crowd. I spotted Bella easily, brunette head running toward me at breakneck speed.

I barely had time to comprehend this when she rammed into me, almost toppling us over.

She embraced me tightly, "Oh Allie I missed you so much!" Her voice was dripping with relief at my safe arrival.

I hugged her back with just as much vigor. "I missed you too Bella!" I said laughing.

When she broke apart I noticed her very attractive boyfriend standing there watching our reunion. Lord, the video chats did _not_ do him justice.

I broke out of my transfixion, "Edward! First time meeting you in person." I spoke suddenly to him, breaking the pale beauty's concentration.

He looked like he had been focusing hard on something. "Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you,'' He smiled, and I could not help but blush slightly, "Bella was very excited to see you again."

Bella smiled widely, glad we seemed to be getting along. "Do you need help finding your bags?" Bella added in.

I moved my gaze to her, smiling back. She had landed herself quite a catch, I was really happy for her, after finally meeting him in the flesh. "Yeah, I already have my carry on I just need to find my suitcase and my duffel bag." I looked frustrated at the seemingly endless line of suitcases.

What did you think of Allison? I have my ideas of what I want her to be like but if you have any input whatsoever I want to hear it because I want my readers to like her. Also I'm sorry this is short but I just wanted to get feedback on this story and see how it is received. Reviews of any kind are greatly appreciated


	2. New Surroundings

**-*-New Surroundings-*-**

**Thank you to everybody who read my last chapter, I really enjoy writing this story! I just wanted to say that this story is set in the summer between ****_Twilight_**** and ****_New Moon_****, Bella is about to be a Senior and Allie a junior. Enjoy **

We rode silently from the airport. I think they knew I'd want to absorb as much of the ride as possible. I was in the back seat of Edwards silver Volvo, watching the green rush by. There was a wonderful breeze today, nice and warm, worlds away from the dry heat of Arizona.

It wasn't until we turned onto the main street of the town part of Forks that I finally broke my reverie. "Um..Bella? I thought Charlie lived on the other side of Forks away from La Push." I inquired. "Why are we on Main Street?"

Bella turned around with an apologetic look on her face. "Oops," She said, with a remorseful look on her face. "Sorry Allie, I forgot to tell you that we moved into town, a month or two ago." She sounded apologetic. "Charlie wanted to be closer to the station and since you wanted to move here...we needed more space."

I felt the guilt sink, I had made them move to a new house. I felt especially bad because as long as I could remember Charlie had lived in that house.

Bella must have noticed my guilty silence because she started up again. "Well it isn't just space reasons," She said quickly, "Charlie didn't want to have to drive in and out of town every day. And he has friends in the Rez-which we're closer to now-and we're closer to _all_ the prime fishing grounds too." she grinned playfully at me.

I just nodded in return, not buying it mostly, and watched us turn off of Main Street and onto Park Avenue, the most creative street names in the world.

Edward drove past a row of handsome town houses before pulling in front of a beautiful three-storey brick one, flanked by neighbours on either side, with Bella's rusty truck and Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway.

I paused in the backseat, my hand on the door handle. I analyzed my new home; It was adorable, the whole _town_ was adorable, and I'd always wanted to live downtown. It just felt strange thinking of living here, all of a sudden like this.

I finally pushed myself out the door and hopped onto the pavement, standing hesitantly by the car.

I saw Charlie open the front door, a large smile on his face. He came right up to me and gave me a big bear hug. "Allison, we are so happy to have you here again."

"Thanks dad, I'm glad to be here," I said, and looked at the house, "but you didn't have to move out of your old house just for me." I said with some remorse.

Charlie just shook his head smiling, before going to the trunk for my suitcase. "Here, Edward, let me help you with those bags," he insisted, trying to get the big cahoonah out of Edward's grasp.

Edward held the bag firmly "No, it's okay Charlie, I've got them" he responded, obviously trying to assert some sort of male dominance.

Bella rolled her eyes at the two. "Come on, I'll give you the tour." She offered, leading me through the door and into the front of the house.

The first thing I noticed was the staircase; it was to the left of the door built into the wall and went directly up to the next floor. The front door went straight into the living room, which looked cozy and warm, with a fireplace and a man sized flat screen. Beyond the living room was a small yet updated kitchen and small round kitchen table. Bella pointed out a small bathroom under the stairs.

She then led me to the second floor. "So, Charlie and I are on this floor." she gestured towards two bedroom doors.

She took me up to the next flight. "So we thought you wouldn't mind climbing up all these stairs, because you can have your own bathroom this way." She pulled open one of two doors, and it led into a delightful little bedroom.

The room was a light lavender, and bathed in light by the two large bench windows that overlooked the street. The ceiling was slightly slanted, normal considered this was an attic room. Between the windows there was a double sized bed, flanked by a plain white comforter and a bedside table. To the left, there was an old white desk and a bookcase. On the right, there was a chest of drawers and a small fireplace, and a plain white door that I assumed was leading to the bathroom. It was plain, but with a little love, it would be perfect.

Bella watched me anxiously. "So what do you think?" She fidgeted with her sleeves slightly. "The house is pretty old, built in the 40's I think." she babbled, eager to see my reaction.

I smiled at her. "I love it, it's perfect Bella," I said nearly laughing at her relieved face. "And I can't believe you or Charlie didn't want it."

She relaxed and smiled back at me. "Neither of us wanted to hike up here every day" she smiled playfully. "Oh, and the bathroom is through that door," She said pointing to the white door. "The closet is behind that door," She pointed to the other door out the room, "and Charlie's mancave-mediaroom is across the hall." She stood there surveying the room awkwardly "I…guess I'll go downstairs and see what I can make for dinner, and you can look around and get comfortable."

I smiled and nodded at her, before walking across the room into the bathroom.

It was small, like the rest of the house, but it was updated and clean, so it worked. The floor was classic black and white tiling, and there was one small window. There was a single porcelain sink close to the door, and a claw foot bathtub-shower combination near the window. Next to it was a built in shelf with towels and such.

I turned around to look at myself in the mirror above the sink. Egad! I looked as if I'd been in a plane and car for several hours. Which was true, but still, it wouldn't do to look like this any longer.

My white capris and light blue shirt looked rumpled, and my dark brown hair was all over the place. My hair was straight, so you'd think it wouldn't be insane, but somehow it always became dishevelled. I ran my fingers through it then tied it back in pony tail.

I suppose I looked like Bella, with my pale skin and dark hair, but I was several inches shorter, standing at 5'2". The biggest difference between us had to be our eyes. Bella had rich, doe like brown eyes, and I had dark green-blue eyes that weren't quite as round.

I heard Charlie and Edward bringing my bags into the room, so I walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled sweetly trying to reinsert myself as adorable younger sister. "Hey, thanks for getting my things for me, it's quite the way up." I chimed innocently.

Charlie looked out of breath but smiled anyway. He was nice like that.

Edward looked completely fine and didn't seem the least bothered by the several floor walkup. "It was no problem Allison," He smiled one of his fabulous smiles, "I would do anything to help out Bella's favorite little sister." I grinned at that comment, I think I liked this guy, he was perfect for Bella.

"So," Charlie cut in sounding breathy, "how about we go see if we can order a pizza or something, so Bells doesn't have to cook." He looked at us both, expectant.

"Okay, sounds good," I agreed, all for that.

Edward nodded in agreement, and followed Charlie's lead out of the room.

I walked after the two down the stairs. I thought that this was a place I could really thrive, and I couldn't wait to see what potentials I could reach here.

**So in my mind, Allie looks a lot like ****_Charlotte Casiraghi,_**** when she was younger. If you don't know who Charlotte is, she is the fourth in line to the throne of Monaco, and a known equestrian and Gucci representative. She's good looking, but not extravagantly, and she looks like she could be a Swan, more or less.**


	3. The Fluffy Stuff

**Okay so boredom and nothing to do drove me to go ahead to post this chapter today. It's almost all fluff because I really needed for Allie to meet the Cullen's and cement some of her personality quirks, it's probably a pretty boring one. Also I realized that I made a timeline error with this story. You see, I realized the summer between Twilight and New Moon isn't the summer where Seth turns wolf he is still normal, also Edward leaves in the fall. So dear readers I'm going to have to ask that you are patient because it might be a while before Seth imprints, but I will do my best to keep things interesting.**

I woke up to the early morning sun streaming in through the windows. Disoriented I rolled over to look at my clock. I was even more confused when I didn't see my clock sitting there. Sitting up I remembered where I was. I stumbled out of bed looking for my iPhone, it read that it was 8:00. Why couldn't I sleep like a normal teenager and get up at noon?

I walked over to where I'd left my bags the night before and began digging around for toiletry and makeup bags. Once I succeeded on finding them I walked into the bathroom to get ready. Nothing makes me feel happier than a shower with my own shampoo and body wash. Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of the mirror smelling like lemons and lavender. I quickly brushed through my hair and blew it dry. After that I slapped on a tiny bit of tinted moisturizer and waterproof mascara. I put very little effort into myself on a daily basis, especially during the summertime. Call it laziness, but it just didn't seem worth it to paint on a bunch of makeup just to take it off at the end of the day. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and went to tackle my bags. The closet I discovered wasn't that big but between it and the dresser I could fit everything in there. I unzipped my biggest suitcase and started putting things on hangars. The vast majority of my clothing all looked like it came out of a Ralph Lauren magazine. I used to ride horses competitively, so a lot of my wardrobe was made up of polo shirts and riding pants-standard clothing for amateur competitors. The other half of my wardrobe was school uniforms from when I went to private school in Arizona, basically skirts and blouses with a school emblem attached. So either way I was going to look like a snob at my new school, fan-freaking-tastic. I threw on a pink polo shirt and khaki shorts and went downstairs for food. In the kitchen I found Charlie reading the newspaper and drinking some coffee and Bella eating some toast. Well at least I wasn't the only early bird in the house, in Phoenix I would be the only one awake for _hours_. I quickly made some peppermint tea. Tea, I might add, that had probably been in the cabinet for several years since I was the only one who drank it.

"So what are you guys doing today?" I asked

"Work" Charlie answered eloquently.

"I'm going to Edward's house and spending the day with the Cullens."

I nodded planning my day around reading and being generally bored. Bella's phone buzzed and when she read it she broke into a small smile.

"Alice says to bring you with me." Bella said happily. This mysterious Alice obviously understood what summer boredom was, I thought as I mentally cleared my day of activities.

"Awesome, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Edward will be here at 9:00, and just so you know Alice is Edward's adopted sister." I nodded remembering from a long time ago Bella telling me about the Cullen family dynamic.

I had just enough time to get my shoes and phone. By the time I got to my room I was out of breath, stupid stairs where exercise. I opened my closet looking for my Chanel knock offs. I found them in my recently made pile of stuff on the closet floor. I pulled them on and then put a dark braided headband on as well. Good enough, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. I hopped down the stairs two at a time. Bella was waiting with Edward by the front door.

"Goodmorrow Edweird, it looks as if you will be graced with my presence yet again." I teased. He smiled in good nature but didn't rise to the bait. Oh well guess he had a limited sense of humor.

I was rather amazed at the size of Edward's house it was gorgeous I didn't think Forks had houses like this. Even the grass looked expensive. Bella and Edward led me through the equally expensive front door, I was immediately greeted with the sight of half a dozen people. All of them like Edward were gorgeous, although I was slightly creeped out by how they were all standing there like they were waiting for me. I quickly pushed that feeling away when the blond man stepped forward.

"Welcome to Forks Allison, my family has looked forward to meeting you for quite some time." Ah so they had been waiting for me. "I'm Carlisle, Edward's father." Carlisle said. I smiled sweetly.

"Pleased to meet you, Bella talks about all of you so often." Carlisle smiled and then indicated towards the woman beside him.

"This is my wife Esme, and then this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice." After Carlisle introduced them Alice stepped forward beaming widely.

"We thought we would give you the Grande tour of Forks now that you live here." I was deeply amused by the use of grande and Forks in the same sentence.

"That sounds great, I feel like so much has changed since I was here last." That was a lie, everything looked the same, but I knew I had to be nice and make friends with these people. They were Bella's friends.

"To the Volvo!" Emmett said running out the front door. Rosalie followed out more slowly along with Bella and Edward. I noticed some of them hadn't moved, but Alice answered my question before I even asked it.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper are going to sit this one out." I nodded in understanding, a tour of Forks can't be the most exciting thing. I walked out to the front where the car was. Alice was talking my ear off about a dozen different things. I didn't mind much, it was better than awkward silence, which is what we would be led to if I was talking. I was surprised we all fit in the car. Bella and Edward in the front, Rosalie, Alice, and myself in the second row and Emmett in the back. I can't say it was the most eventful tour, after all Forks could only hold so much. Alice pointed out her favorite stores, and places to go while everybody else asked me questions.

"So Allison what do you do for fun?" Rosalie asked politely I had to think about that one, I didn't do much anymore. I was boring person in general.

"You can call me Allie all of my friends do." I started wanting them to know I liked them. "I read a lot...and I'm pretty good with art. I'm not that exciting." I laughed it off trying not to seem too boring or lame. Bella turned around and made a face at me.

"She is really good at riding horses, she used to go to all kinds of competitions!" I shrugged and smiled, I hadn't been on a horse in a while.

"What made you stop?" Rosalie asked.

"My horse got too old to ride, and I wasn't ready to find a new one." Bit of a stretch, old Penny had been injured and had to be put down, but I didn't like talking about it.

"Oh, that's too bad...if you ever want to start up again there are probably places around here you can go." Rosalie offered sympathetically. I liked the idea of riding again and it could be an opportunity to make some friends. All of a sudden Emmett started yelling from the backseat.

"Turn around! By god turn around we'll miss the game! Turn this car around!" I jumped so high my head hit the ceiling. Rosalie turned around and scowled at him.

"You're the only one who wants to watch that game Emmett." Edward responded.

"I don't care I've waited my entire life for this one game. And I will come up there dear Edward and make you turn around if I have to." He threatened.

Needless to say Edward drove back to the house after that.

At the house I got a chance to talk to the other Cullens a little more. I found out that Jasper is extremely soft spoken and rarely chatted, but there was a calming presence to him that I liked. I got him to play checkers with me, and I got creamed. But, I'm pretty sure we bonded through our silent game of checkers. Edward was just about to drive Bells and I home after Emmett's team won, when something caught my eye. It was a painting I hadn't previously noticed near the front door. I stopped immediately intrigued. It was a simple impressionistic painting of a garden, but that wasn't what caused me to stop. The brush stokes were that of my favorite painter, Degas. I loved his work so much I could recognize him solely through painting technique. I turned to Edward.

"Hey Edward, do you know who this painting is by? It looks a lot like Degas' work, but it's not a painting I'm familiar with."

"I think it is by Degas." He replied

"It's an original." Esme said from behind me. Geez just pop out of nowhere why don't you.

"It's been in my family for generations." Carlisle said also materializing out of nowhere.

"It's truly amazing." I said astounded, "This must have been one of his earlier works. It's breathtaking."

"Thank you, I cherish it greatly." Esme beamed.

"Well we should get going now Allie before Charlie starves." Bella joked. I nodded and walked out of the house. I felt mystified by my day with the Cullens, they were like nothing I'd ever seen before.

**Okay I know it's boring but you weren't supposed to get this chapter until tomorrow so feel lucky. Also I want to know if you think Allie and Seth should meet before he turns wolf or if the first time they meet is when he imprints. Please give me feedback whether that's through a pm or review, I want my readers to like this story so it important to me what you think.**


	4. Birthday Wishes

** okay so this chapter sounded a lot better in my head but it ended up a little rushed and generally not my best, I also ended it sooner than I thought. however the next chapter is one I've been looking forward to for quite some time so I hope it turns out better than this one. anyway enjoy :)**

A month past by, each day similar to the last. Most days I spent with Bella and the Cullens. I would flip through magazines with Alice, watch the game with Emmett (and pull pranks on each-other), play chess or cards with Jasper. Even though he always let me win. I would talk about art or operas with Esme and Carlisle; I helped Esme take senior pictures of Edward, Bella, and Alice. I even let Rosalie do my hair whenever she wanted, she was extremely skilled at braiding hair.  
All in all I felt extremely close to Cullens now, maybe part of the family. I was pretty sure they felt the same way.  
Today, I assumed would be no different than any other day, I could not have been more wrong. I was standing by the counter making tea when all of sudden everybody and their grandmother was standing in the kitchen.  
"Happy Birthday!" They yelled at me all the while I was standing in my jam-jams clutching my heart.  
"Sweet Jesus, Mary,and Joseph, are you trying to kill me on my birthday?!" I asked. I looked more closely at the group of people and noticed it was actually just Bella, Charlie, and the Cullens. I guess in my state of fear I'd imagined an army. They all just smiled at me like I was a slow idiot.  
"We have all kinds of stuff planned for your birthday, so it would be stupid to kill you." Alice chimed. I felt kind of uneasy about all this attention.  
"Aww, you really didn't have to go through the trouble just for my birthday."  
"It's not for your benefit its for Alice's so don't feel too weird about shortstack." Emmett said. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"He's right, now suck it up birthday girl and let's get you dressed." Alice responded sweetly. She grabbed my hand and ran me up the stairs. Once we were in my room she began rifling through my closet trying to pick an outfit. I flopped down on the bed wandering what kind of day I was going to be subjected to.  
"Oh no, no lying down, Rosalie can do your hair." Alice said. I sat up and had my hair attacked by a hair brush and curling iron.  
"Umm Alice, where are we going that requires I have my hair done?"  
"Can't say, its a secret." I groaned inwardly, I hated surprises, I had absolutely no patience.

Twenty minutes later I was wearing my white sleeveless tennis dress, strappy sandals, and a white sunhat. I had also been subjected to a full face of makeup and my hair was in beautiful curls down my back. In other words I looked extremely pretty.  
"So what do you think?" Alice asked anxious for my response.  
"I look great Alice, I never look this put together. And my hair is wonderful Rose." I gushed, seeing Alice's face light up. Boy you are good with words Allison.  
"Okay let's leave."

"So where are we going?" I asked for the billionth time. I'd been in the car for an hour and I still had no idea where we were going.  
"We are almost there Allie you just have to be a little more patient." Rosalie answered. Although I was flattered Rosalie had finally taken to my nickname I was slightly frustrated that everyone was treating me like a child. We turned off the interstate.  
"Port Angelas! We are going to Port Angelas!" I said excitedly.  
"No duh genius!" Emmett said. I ignored him not feeling like I wanted a battle of wit at the moment. My excitement mounted as we pulled in front of the docks. I jumped out of the car thankful for a nice warm yet cloudy day on my birthday. I followed the group up to the ticket booth, we were going on the ferry! I hadn't been on a ferry in ages but I loved it, there was so much to see. This was the perfect time of year for seeing whales and birds too. We boarded the ferry and found the perfect spot by the rail. The ferry was a solid three hours of bliss. The spray of water was amazing the water was beautiful and there were so much wildlife out today. The ride back home wasn't quite as blissful because it was spent with Emmett imitating whale calls but all in all it had been a pretty good day so far.  
Once at home we lit candles on a birthday cake and I turned beet red as everyone sang happy birthday to me. My gift from my mom was all the stuff I hadn't been able to pack and she forgot to ship, along with some Emerald colored earrings. They looked almost real and brought out the color of my eyes so score! Bella gave me a picture of the two of us in a pretty silver frame. Charlie wouldn't let on yet on what he got me and the Cullens said we had to drive for my gift. Great, more surprises.  
You would not believe my surprise though when we pulled up to a farm 10 minutes outside of town. Knowing the Cullens they probably bought me the farm, god I hoped they didn't go over board. Bella grinned at me as we all walked down the dirt path. We walked into a barn...filled with horses. I was filled with excitement and dread, if they bought me a horse there was no way I could repay them. Oh god they were all so beautiful, and the barn itself smelled like the beautiful scent of hay and sadlewood. We walked past a number of stalls, until we came to a stall that appeared empty. They were all grinning like maniacs, we all kinda stood there until Carlisle finally spoke.  
"Well Bella convinced us you would be uncomfortable if we got you a full sized full grown horse so we got you one a little..half sized." he pushed open the door and revealed a jet black baby filly lying in the hay. Oh god, I felt tears come to my eyes, god, this was too much. I loved these people so much but I had only known them for a month. They bought me a horse bought me a horse for goodness sake. Everybody was starting to become uneasy by my long awkward silence.  
"So what do you think?" Rosalie asked.  
"She is perfect I don't know how to thank you." how do you thank somebody for a living breathing horse. Bella hugged me from behind.

"I told them you'd love her"

**yeah not my best, it ended awkwardly and feel like giving her a horse may have been too much but she needs to get out of the house more so I thought she would like one. the next chapter is one I'm really looking forward to and I hope it turns out better than this one. Tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Friends

**I enjoyed writing this chapter so much, I really hope you guys like it. Also can I just say how excited I am about having ten followers, I never thought I'd get that many people! enjoy :)**

"Aww come on Dad, can't you just tell me now?" I asked trying to put on a good pouty face.  
"No, you have to wait until tomorrow." Charlie said unrelenting.  
After we got back to the house and everyone left, Charlie revealed I would have to wait for my gift...blarg waiting.  
"Fine." I sighed dragging my feet up the stairs. My legs had become rock solid after a month of going up and down the stairs. I felt like a regular Olympic champion from the waist down as I power walked those three flights of stairs. In my room a double groaned as I remembered I had new stuff to unpack. I ripped open the first box to reveal all of my books. Now my bookshelf would have friends. The second box stored a bunch of my art supplies and sketch pads. The third one contained my favorite patterned comforter and some pillows. Well that was enough work for the day time for bed.

I was happily eating birthday cake the next morning for breakfast when the door bell rang. God I was glad I got dressed before I came downstairs. I heard Charlie open the door, and some unfamiliar voices chatting it up with him.  
"Allison, your birthday gift is here." Charlie called down the hallway. I hopped off the chair I was sitting in and padded down the hallway. Bella was chatting with two teenaged boys that were obviously from the Rez, there were also two men around Charlie's age. I felt some of shyness kick in. Let's get this straight I was not a shy person but in new situations with new people I clammed up a bit.  
" Allison this is Billy and Jacob Black and Harry and Seth Clearwater. They brought your gift over today." I looked over to in front of the house and there parked on the side of the road was a light blue volkswagen bug. What was it about sixteenth birthdays that brought about perfection? My jaw dropped.  
"You got me a car?"  
"Well I got Bella a car so I thought it was fair this way."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said swiftly hugging Charlie and kissing him on the cheek. he looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Well Jacob and his friends worked pretty hard to make this car safe to drive, it wasn't exactly pristine when I bought it originally." I grinned at them.  
"Pristine" Jacob snorted, "it wasn't even drivable before we saved it."  
"Anyway there is a slight catch, the car is a stick shift and you need to learn how to drive one before I let you drive by yourself."

"Oh god what do I do?!" I half squealed as I shifted the car into wrong gear..again.  
"Calm down, just push in the clutch and shift the gear, gently." Jacob said in a calm voice. Jacob had become my teacher while Billy, Harry, and Charlie decided to go fishing. Bella and Seth were sitting in the back quietly praying for their lives. We had been at it for an hour and we still hadn't made it off our street.  
"Why don't we take a break?" Bella suggested. Thankfully Jacob conceded. They all got out and headed towards the house. In frustration I slammed my head against the horn on the steering wheel. It made a nice satisfying loud noise, when I finally looked up I noticed Seth's goofy grin looking at me. He couldn't have been more than 5'8" and still had a baby face, he was also extremely lanky.  
"Want some pointers?" he asked, grin still plastered on his face.  
"You can drive? They must give permits to anybody now." I was joking of coarse but he really didn't look much older than 16. He grimaced.  
"I'm sixteen and a half for your information young one."  
"Oh so that makes you my superior, well if you know so much than tell me the time honored secrets to driving a stick." his grin widened as plopped into the seat next to me.  
"Okay so Jacob is right about staying calm, it really isn't that big a deal to shift the gears the wrong way. One of the things that helps the most though is just naturally gliding through the motions. Instead of just hitting the clutch just gently push in and slowly let it go."  
"Okay let's try it." I turned on the engine and let the car roll down the street in the first gear. As we started to accelerate the engine grew louder waiting for me to shift the gears. Okay stay calm, I slowly pushed in the clutch and changed the gears. Now the hard part, I slowly released the clutch without stalling the engine. Success! I was still cruising down the street.  
"I underestimated your powers Mr. Clearwater, my deepest apologies."  
"You can repay me through milkshakes, I know the best place, turn here."  
"Shouldn't we go back for Bella and Jacob?"  
"Nah, I'll text Jake and tell him where we're going, I think he wanted to talk to Bells about something anyway."  
"Wouldn't want some old losers cramping our style anyway."  
"Exactly, this is the place!"  
"This place was in walking distance of my house."  
"Yes, but you didn't need help learning to walk." this was actually one of the few places I'd been to in Forks. A diner that looked like it was built in the 50's, it was really cute on the inside and really nice waitresses. We went inside and sat at the barstools, I ordered a chocolate chip milkshake and Seth ordered a triple chocolate one.  
"So what school are you going to in the fall?" I asked, Seth shrugged.  
"I don't know yet, I always used to go to the private school on the Rez, but it needed remodeling so they started charging more for tuition. A lot of the students have had to switch to public school since then, I might be one of them if my parents can't find the money."  
"Oh I'm sorry that really sucks."  
"I'm not too upset about it, after all most of my friends will be going to the public school anyway"  
"Aww how sweet, I'm so glad we're friends now." I teases him.  
"Milkshakes are the best way to friendship." we say there for a while just sucking down our frozen goodness.  
"It must be so boring in this part of town, I don't think I could take not being near the beach." Seth said  
"It's not too bad, I've been hanging out with the Cullens a lot. I haven't been to the beach yet this summer."  
Seth's face darkened slightly at the mention of the Cullens, the look was gone in a flash replaced by a gigantic grin.  
"You should come to La Push tomorrow, we are having a beach bonfire. It's just Jake me and some of our friends. You can bring Bella too." his enthusiasm was overwhelming, it was kind of like being around a hyper puppy. I grinned.  
"Okay sounds fun."  
We finished our milkshakes and went back to the car. I was excited to have made a new friend, I loved hanging out with the Cullens but it was awesome to meet someone my age.

**No sparks flying yet guys sorry, Seth isn't a wolf yet and he is going through his awkward pre-wolf phase. I hope you guys liked this chapter I feel like it was a turning point for Allie, she is finally branching out a little. Until next time.**


	6. Bonfire

**Okay so I'm starting to lose confidence in this story, I still love it but I feel its lacking something so that's why I'm looking for a Beta Reader. I really think I need one but nobody I've messaged has responded. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

I was up bright and early the next day visiting my new steed who I'd named Daisy. She was still too little to ride but in a few months I'd have to get her fit for a saddle. At the farm there were tons of other horses, most of the owners where like me and didn't have enough room in their home for a horse. It was really similar to the stable I'd worked at in Phoenix. Stables were perfect places to work, I would mostly do birthday parties on weekends but I could make some serious bank that way. I wondered if this place would hire me, now that I have a car I could easily transport myself here. Maybe I could ask the owner for an application later.  
"I brought you an apple." I said to Daisy, she immediately perked up and walked over to the edge of her stall to take it from me. I couldn't find any sugar cubes at home so I had settled for healthy fruit instead. While she was enjoying her snack I slipped a harness over her and led her out the stall. She took to being led pretty well, something some adolescent horses struggled with. Once we were outside she was ready to play and tried to take off in a run.  
"Woah hang on a second let's get to one of the fenced in fields first."  
"Need some help?" a high pitched female voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a cute girl who looked to be in her late thirties. She had light strawberry blonde hair and freckles. She was also leading a gigantic copper colored stallion.  
"Umm sure." I answered.  
She carefully took hold of the reins guided my spirited filly over to one of the fields.  
"Thanks, it's been a while since I've dealt with such a hyper one."  
"No problem, this is my farm so I'm used to all kinds of horses. Anyway my name is Haley." She said cheerfully.  
"I'm Allison" I said "I just moved here a month ago." wow I can't believe it had already been a month.  
"Oh yeah I've heard plenty about you, your friends with the Cullens." She answered. Great word travels fast I guess. "Well anyway I'll catch you later Allison, I've got some horses that need exercise"  
I wondered what it meant to be a friend of the Cullens, they were nice friendly people, but everyone acted strangely when it came to them. I thought back to how Seth's face had darkened yesterday when I'd mentioned them. There was something certainly strange about them I just wish I knew what.

"So are you coming or not?" I asked Bella again frustrated with her indecisiveness.  
"I don't know!" Bella said back equally frustrated. I took a deep breath, this would quickly turn into a shouting match if one of us didn't stay calm.  
"Are you and Jacob arguing about something?" I asked remembering how quiet the two had been after I got back yesterday.  
"No not really, I mean Jake doesn't like Edward and Edward doesn't like Jake, so there is always a lot of tension between us." Bella stated.  
"Well do you want to be friends with Jacob?"  
"Of coarse! But its just so complicated." Bella exclaimed.  
"Well Bells I can't give you too much advice in this arena but if it was me I would go anyway. Your friends with Jacob and Edward shouldn't keep you from your friends." and you shouldn't be ordered around by some stinking boy.  
"I don't know-" Bella hesitated, I could tell she was wavering.  
"Come on you'll have fun and if Edward is unhappy you can blame it on me."  
"Okay I guess."Bella finally conceded  
"Excellent" I said before racing up to my room. I threw sunscreen, lip balm, a towel, a change of clothes, and a sweatshirt into my canvas backpack. I then put on a tank top and cutoff shorts over my bluish purple Ralph Lauren bikini. I grabbed my phone and flip flops, shouldered my bag and went to Bella's room. Bella's room was not a place I frequented very often, it was about the same size as mine and was almost always a mess. I was about to walk in her room when I heard hushed tones coming from inside. I couldn't make out what they were saying but as soon as my fingers touched the door knob the noise stopped. That's weird. I opened the door to see Bella casually sorting through a pile of clothes on the floor. My family is weird. I sat on the edge of her unmade bed and watched her look for her swimsuit.  
"It's over there next to the hamper." I said. Funny how stuff made it near the hamper but never quite got in.  
"Thanks" she scooped up her swimsuit along with shorts and teeshirt and headed for the bathroom. When she came back into the room I decided now was the time to ask her something.  
"So other than Jake do you have any other friends?" she looked slightly taken aback by my sudden curiosity.  
"Erm..Alice of coarse."  
"You know what I mean, not one of the Cullens."  
"Well there are a few girls at school that I would call friends."  
I nodded this didn't come as a surprise to me Bella and I weren't exactly social butterflies. And yet Bella's world seemed so secluded, she had her boyfriends family and then Jake. It didn't seem healthy to me to have all your time spent with a tiny handful of people. You never know when you might not be able to depend on those people. That's part of the reason I wanted Bella to go today..she needed to keep her life balanced.  
"Ready?" Bella asked breaking my deep thoughts.  
"Yeah let's go."

"Hey Bella! Allie!"Jake called enthusiastically "glad you could make it! We were just about to play some frisbee."  
"Oh joy so glad we got here right when we did to play a riveting game of frisbee." I said sarcastically, I was handicapped when it came to hand-eye-coordination.  
"Fine then let's start now." he said then tossed the frisbee in my direction. I'm not proud of what happened next but as it came for my face I gave a big girlish yelp and jumped out of the way.  
"You think your funny Black?" I said back as he doubled over with laughter. I picked up the frisbee and threw towards the water, unfortunately one of friends caught it before it reached the edge. Dammit.  
"Who are your friends Jake?" Bella asked  
"Well there is Seth who you already met and then there is Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul." They each nodded as Jacob introduced them.  
"So are we playing or not?" Paul asked  
"Bring it" I said  
Over the next hour of intense frisbee playing I noticed a few things. One is that guys are brutal when they get competitive. Two the La Push boys have never met a barber. And threeFirst Beach is one of the most beautiful places in the world. I can't even describe it properly but I can't imagine being able to walk here every day.  
"Hey Allie you might want to put some sunscreen on or something, your shoulders are turning red." Quil told me. Frick! Curse my paleness. I walked over to where my bag was and slavered on a ton of sunscreen. Please don't be burned too badly I thought. I checked my phone too it was only 3:30 so I would probably be here for a while longer.  
"Hey Allie we have an extra boogie board if you want to borrow one."  
"Heck yeah!" I shouted back to whomever had asked.  
"Cool" Seth said "I think Bella and Jake are staying on dry land."  
I stopped down to just my bikini and then grabbed the extra board. If you've never been boogie boarding before I highly recommend it. You basically just lie on one of the boards and swim around and let the waves bounce you. It sounds lame but it was so much fun on a day with good waves. Today was one of those days, with high swells and a sunny sky, it was perfect.  
"Hey so have your parents decided which school your going to in the fall?" I asked Seth  
"Yeah I'll be joining you and the rest of the pale people." He joked  
"Don't get too excited about it." I said he grinned sheepishly  
"Sorry it's just been weird to change schools like this halfway through high school."  
"Trust me I know what you mean this is my third school since 6th grade."  
"Third?"  
"Yeah I went public school up until 8th grade and then I got offered a scholarship to a private school. I went there until a month ago."  
"Scholarship? Wow you must be smart or something." He grinned again.  
"Yeah I must be." I grinned back  
We bobbed up and down for a while just taking in the view of the ocean. I turned around to look back at the beach, I saw Jake and Bella laughing about something. I shook my head.  
"What is with those two one minute they're not talking and the next they're best friends." Seth turned around to see who I was talking about and then grimaced.  
"Yeah I don't understand it either, I just assume its complicated most of the time." he said, I just shrugged.  
"Hey I think they're starting the fire." Jared called over to us from a few feet away. The boys went into fish mode and swam back as quickly as possible leaving me to go at normal pace. The smell of smoke was starting to fill up the beach, I was excited to eat a s'more, they always tasted best over a fire. I spread my towel out in front of the fire, I would dry out quickly. Seth plopped down next to me on my towel.  
"Excuse me but this is a boy free towel zone if you please."  
"I didn't want to sit in the sand. Besides I thought you might like to know that you have freckles all over your face and your probably sunburned, everywhere." I rolled my eyes and then reached for a marshmallow and stick.  
"Is that healthy for you to eat dessert before dinner?" he teased.  
"I'm not planning on eating anything other than marshmallows..so yes."  
"It's okay Allie, we can die early together while Seth preaches of eating healthily." Quil joked  
"Oh thank god I'm not alone." I said sarcastically. I pulled the now perfectly toasted marshmallow into my mouth and let my taste buds sing. My phone buzzed and pulled it out, it was a text from Charlie: got called into work. come home. Worst timing in the world.  
"Bells, Charlie got called into work and wants us to come home now." she nodded. I pulled my shorts and tank top over my damp swimsuit. I grabbed the end of my towel and pulled it out from under Seth.  
"I barely got to eat one marshmallow" I said sadly.  
"We'll miss you too," Seth said.  
"Yeah bye see you guys later" I waved.

Its late so I hope I got most of the grammatical errors :P Anyway if you are a Beta Reader or know a Beta Reader please message me! If not just leave me a review!


	7. Cold Bathtubs

**Kind of a filler chapter. Fyi I may or may not be changing the flow of my later chapters. nothing major just little things that make it read better. enjoy.**

"Dad?Do we have any Aloe Vera?" I shouted up the stairs. I got burned. My skin was a beautiful tomato red from head to toe. It hurt to move. I was soo stupid for not putting on sunscreen the moment I got out there. I guess I'd just gotten used to the cloudy days of everyday Forks.

"I think so hold on second and let me look in the bathroom." He shouted back. A few minutes later he responded "oh here it is I'll bring it right down." I heard him walk down the stairs, when he finally saw me he stood there for a minute, then chuckled.

"Ever heard of sunscreen Allie?" he said.

"Hahaha very funny. Next time you're at the store can you pick up more of this?" I said shaking the half empty bottle.

"Sure kiddo. I'm have to go in for another late shift tonight, so you and Bells will be alone tonight for dinner again."

"Okay, I'll probably be bathing in aloe or something." I said only half sarcastically.

"I think cold water is supposed to help too."

"Yeah I think I'm going to go try that now." I said. I went into the kitchen and put the aloe in the fridge to make it extra cold for later. I had to walk slowly up the stairs to avoid the pain. In my bathroom I turned the bathtub on semi cold water, I didn't think I could handle fully chilled. I then slowly got in one leg at a time. Slowly easing myself into the chilled water. The water felt good on the burn but it still wasn't pleasant to sit in cold water. I rolled onto my stomach in the water and rested my book on the edge on the tub. I was re-reading a few classics that had been on the summer reading list for Forks High. I was currently on To Kill a Mockingbird, a personal favorite. I was about halfway through chapter nine when my phone buzzed, I decided to ignore it for now. It buzzed again. Leave me alone I'm reading. When my phone started to ring I finally gave in and picked it up. It was Forks Farms, or at least that's what I had decided to call it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Is this Allison Swan? This is Haley Conifer."

"Yes. Is there something wrong with my horse? Should I come down there?" I asked worried. Why would Haley need to call? Daisy was pretty wild, could she have escaped?

"Oh no nothing is wrong, I was just asking if you were interesting in volunteering here with our disabled children's program. I could give you free board for one horse in exchange. You wouldn't be allowed to work with the children for liability reasons, but there is lots of work that needs to be done with the horses. Are you interested?" She finished. I immediately thought about how amazing that would look on my college application.

"Yes I would love to, when can I start?" I tried to contain my excitement.

"This weekend if you can."

"Great, that's perfect."

"Okay I will email or text you the details later tonight."

"Thanks, bye." she returned my goodbyes and then disconnected.

I checked my phone to see why it had buzzed earlier. I had two texts one from Alice and the other from Seth. I read Alice's first.

_Alice: We need to shop for first day of school outfits, you okay with tomorrow? _

Good lord, why hadn't I assumed Alice would want input with my outfit?

_Allie: sure, but you do realize we have a month until school starts though right?_

I flipped over to Seth's text.

_Seth: bored _

A man of many words, I thought sarcastically.

_Allie: Do something then. _

I was about to put my phone back beside the tub but, it only took a matter of seconds for my phone to buzz again. Both of them were fast at texting.

_Alice: Yes, I realize we have a month but I want to go all the way to Port Angeles, and didn't want to wait until the last minute. _

I could almost hear her annoyed voice patiently explaining this to me.

_Allie: Okay sounds fun. See you tomorrow._

I flipped over to Seth's message again.

_Seth: Don't know what to do..you burned?_

_Allie: Yes I'm burned, but it's been getting a lot better since I'm in a cold bathtub. _

Was it awkward to tell him I was in the bathtub texting him? It was true though, over the last half an hour my redness had gone down significantly.

_Seth: sounds fun, let's do something tomorrow I'm bored_

His boredom was starting to rub off on me.

_Allie: Can't, going shopping tomorrow, how about the day after? _

_Seth: Kay what should we do? _

I knew Seth must be really bored to pick hanging out with me instead of sitting at home eating chips. We were friends but we were too lazy to actually do anything other than text.

_Allie:wanna come visit my steed with me?_

_Seth: sure sounds awesome _

_Allie:cool see you then_

Great I'm turning into "one of the guys". I almost couldn't wait for school to start again. It sounds lame but I wanted to make some new friends. I was friends with the Cullens but they were all older than me and were mostly Bella's friends first. Then of course there was Seth, and while it's nice to have guy friends because of less drama there was still a lack of feminine bonding. I wanted a few girl besties that I could talk to about girl stuff.

**What did you think? Have any ideas for the upcoming excursions? I would love to hear your ideas lovely readers.**


	8. Mall Day

**Hey everybody! Finally got this chapter up after I wrestled the computer from my sister. I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed that I can't respond to. I really appreciate it and everything you say is really helpful J**

"When do you think they will be here?" I asked. Bella shrugged.

"Any minute now."

I actually looked nice today, most summer days I did little more than put clothes on and brush my teeth. Today however since I knew we would be going into public, I actually put effort into myself. If I hadn't done so Alice would've turned me into a doll anyway, something Bella didn't seem to realize. I was wearing long dark leggings with a light gauzy purple tunic; my hair was in beachy waves with a patterned silk scarf wrapped around my head like a headband. I also had applied light makeup, go me. I heard gravel crunch as the Cullen's Volvo pulled up. Neither of us bothered to get up, we would wait till the doorbell rang.

"You know Alice is going to want to redress you." I said to Bella.

"What's wrong with this?" She said looking down at her outfit genuinely confused. She pretty much looked like your average stay at home mom who had given up with life. Wearing light denim shorts that we're like the summer time version of mom jeans. To top it off she was wearing a tank top that hugged her in all the wrong places and sneakers she has owned for years. Don't get me wrong she was always beautiful in her own way, just a little grungy.

"You like you're about to chaperone a boy scout's nature walk." Alice responded. Giving me a heart attack, who gave her a key, the door was locked!

"Gee thanks guys." Bella said grinning as Edward hugged her from behind.

"Don't listen to them Bella, they can't see you the way I do." Edward said into her ear.

"Blargh, Edweird take it to the bedroom, underage audience in the room." I said pretending to gag.

"Okay let's leave everybody, _before_ the mall gets crowded." Alice said clearly on a mission. We all shuffled out to the car, most of us dreading the experience.

I didn't enjoy shopping. I always found it difficult to choose between buying what other girls wore or the stuff I liked. Unfortunately the stuff I liked either made me look pompous or like a horse jockey. It didn't help that Alice seemed to be determined to break me out of my comfort zone.

"Oh leave her alone Alice, if she is comfortable with what she wears she will look her best." Rosalie said fending off Alice's attempt to get me into another pair of heels. God bless her, she seemed to wear anything and pull it off so Alice didn't complain that often.

"Okay, no heels for Allie." Alice conceded not looking pleased.

"No _stiletto_ heels for Allie." I corrected, I didn't want to take all her fun away.

"Why don't we go to another store and look for clothes." Rosalie offered.

"Fine." Alice said.

"How do you think the boys are doing?" Bella asked. As we walked into a Macy's or a Dillard's or something. Alice didn't look concerned.

"They'll be fine, they are going to end up getting something that coordinates with all of our outfits." Alice said confidently. Bella's head whipped around and shot a look at Alice then looked questioningly to me. I thought it was a strange thing to say, but it was Bella's reaction that was really confusing. I looked at them curiously but decided to not bring it up, I didn't miss Alice surreptitiously elbow Bella in the ribs.

"So where do you want to look first?" Rosalie asked diverting our attention. All of a sudden she seemed on edge. Had I missed something?

"Let's go to dresses first." Alice chirped. Bella groaned. And Rosalie rolled her eyes at Bella. I browsed the racks but everything was way too daring for me. I watched Alice hurriedly grab dresses that she thought would work.

"Here these are for you, we're going to the dressing rooms now." Alice commanded. I was pleased to see some of the labels on the clothes were Ralph Lauren and . Horse Jockey lives on. Bella was already in the dressing room looking adorable in a dark blue sundress that was belted at the waist.

"I don't know Alice, I feel really awkward in skirts." Bella stated. I shook my head, poor Bells, if only she knew how beautiful she looked.

"Come on Bella," Alice said trying to convince her of the dress' magical powers. "It's only for one day and Edward loves this color on you." Alice looked at me daring me to say otherwise.

"Yeah Bells look amazing! I can't keep my eyes off of you." I gushed. Rosalie walked out of her dressing room wearing a tight black cotton dress with a silver zipper going from neckline to hem. In other words she looked drop dead gorgeous. I bolted for my dressing room before my self-confidence could completely leave me. In the dressing room I noticed that Alice had grabbed me more than just dresses, I decided to start with a light green dress. I unzipped it and pulled it over my head, it didn't make it any farther. It wouldn't budge over my chest. I yanked it off and looked at the tag. Size two. You have got to be kidding me Alice. Annoyed, I put it aside and grabbed the next dress, this time it fit. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided this was the dress I wanted. The pattern was a cream background with lots of roses and other flowers all over it. It had a scoop neck and three quarter inch sleeves, it gathered under the bust went out into a semi-full skirt. It was extremely girls but I liked it anyway. I walked out of the dressing room to see Alice twirling around in a yellow striped dress. What was it with these people looking great in everything?

"I like that one on you." Rosalie complemented me.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to get it." I looked at Alice who nodded in approval. I went back into the dressing room to look at the other stuff. A lot of the items looked like stuff Alice would've picked out, but there were a few things I liked. One was a long white t-shirt that had a teapot with flowers coming out of it, it also said tea-shirt on it. Punny. It was cute yet casual. The other thing I decided to buy was a coral blazer. I had a blazer already but it was black with my old school's emblem. This was enough out of my comfort zone to be fashionable but still my style. Awesome-sauce, I went out to go buy them. I had quite bit of money saved up from when I had a job, thank goodness. I would need to get a new job soon if I wanted to continue my comfy lifestyle.

"Okay, good we all found stuff, now we just have to meet up with the boys."

I was sipping a smoothie in the car on the way home. Well, it was more like chugging a smoothie. Can you blame me? I got stuck in the back with my sister and Edward. They were doing weird couple things, like whispering and giggling to each other. As soon as we pulled in front of the house I dove out ninja style. Or at least that's how it looked in my head. Grateful to be away from my love driven sister, I skipped into the living room and lounged on the couch. I looked at my phone and saw that I had a message from Seth.

Seth: _So sorry to cancel for tomorrow but Sam went AWOL and Jacob and a few of us are going to go see him tomorrow._

Allie: _AWOL? Is he okay? Should I tell Charlie?_

I didn't even know who Sam was but he was obviously a friend of Seth's.

Seth: _no it's fine, he has just been acting strangely and we thought we should go talk to him. Are you mad that I bailed?_

Allie: _no, you should go check on your friend, besides this means I don't have to look at your face now lol :P_

Everybody in Forks was really weird, I would need to visit normal America eventually. Or at least normal people.

**How did you like it? What's up with Sam, and why isn't he talking to anybody? Did you notice Alice slip up and talk about the future? Allie is starting to pick up on the weird happenings of Forks but when will she really find out?**


	9. One Day

**This is a short one but I wanted to put it up because I have a question for you at the end. So make sure you read the authors note at the end.**

One day. One day until I went to a new school. With new people. But I was NOT nervous. Or at least I tried not to be. I had no _reason_ to be nervous, I was friends with the Cullens and from what I'd seen, they were kind of royal in Forks. I was also friends with people from La Push. Between the two of them I wouldn't be the friendless loser of Forks High .But no matter what I did to convince myself I would be fine, I still found my heart thrumming. I hated new situations I always felt awkward and nervous. Would I be able to make new friends here? Or would I scare everybody off with my know it all attitude? God I just wanted tomorrow to be over with. I would have to take some sort of sleeping pill tonight otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep. I was so busy being nervous I didn't even notice the front door open. It wasn't until somebody grabbed my shoulders and shook me that I even remembered where I was. I screamed loudly and passionately expecting to find an axe imbedded in my skull. I turned around to see Seth grinning and laughing all at the same time. I huffed and turned back to the television. "I'll get you for that one." I said ticked off. Most days I would've laughed with him, but I was nervous and in a bad mood today. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." he said looking sheepish. He must have assumed I was PMSing because he actually looked a bit uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes. "Of coarse you meant to scare me." I stated enjoying his discomfort. "If your going to stay you have to get me a soda from the fridge." "Will do." He said before heading to the kitchen. He brought back two cokes and a bag of cheese popcorn. "So what are the La Push boys up to that made you come to Forks?" I asked knowing I was probably the backup boredom plan. "Last minute summer homework." he answered. "Thats always fun, wanna watch a movie?" I asked my face full of popcorn. "Sure what do you want to watch?" The rest of the day was spent binge eating with a Star Wars movie marathon. We joked around a bunch and just chilled. The best part of having Seth as a friend was that I cared less what he thought of me. It was a strange relationship but it worked and I had a good distraction for my day before school nerves. When he left it was still early to sleep but I took a sleeping pill anyway and stared up at the ceiling. Please please please let my first day of school be merciful

**So despite Allie's worries she will have friends tomorrow, but that's where you come in. if you have any OCs or ****_you_**** want to be one of Allie's friends pm me or leave me a review and they just might make it into the story. Until next time readers :)**


End file.
